Dreamin' in My Way
Dreamin' in My Way is the third song in the Winx Club in Concert soundtrack. Lyrics |-|English= I know that one day Deep inside in my eyes Only I will see What is been there for me All the magic lights Every dream I have will be reality And the wind coming from the past Blowing away the evil Just like the dust I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know I will never give up Knowing that I can find All the power in my heart I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know Yes I do I can do Dreamin' in my way Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh This is my moment No more tears in my eyes (In my eyes) I won't cry again I will be inside a magic fairy tale Smiling with joy and dancing Singing with all the people All the universe I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know I will never give up Knowing that I can find All the power in my heart I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know Yes I do I can do Dreamin' in my way Dreamin' in my way My way I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know I will never give up Knowin' that I can find All the power in my heart I stand up and fly away 'Cause I know Yes I do (Yes you do) I can do (You can do) Dreamin' in my way Dreamin' in my way Dreamin' in my way |-|Italian= Credo che un giorno Dentro agli occhi miei Io vedrò solo Ciò che è meglio di me Luci magiche Ogni desiderio vivo resterà Ed il vento tornerà A cancellare il male come polvere Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vincere Non mi stancherò mai Di pensar che la forza Sia solo dentro me Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vivere Crescerò E prenderò I sogni a modo mio E' il mio momento Io non verserò più Queste lacrime Sarà come dentro ad una favola Di tutte la più bella Piena di colori, musica e poesia Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vincere Non mi stancherò mai Di pensar che la forza Sia solo dentro me Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vivere Crescerò E prenderò I sogni a modo mio I sogni a modo mio Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vincere Non mi stancherò mai Di pensar che la forza Sia solo dentro me Non ha fine la voglia mia Di vivere Crescerò E prenderò I sogni a modo mio I sogni a modo mio Trivia *According to the Winx Club albums released on the iTunes Store, this song does not belong on an album yet, but it was part of a previous album, Winx Club in Concert (English 15 tracks), that has been removed and was the third track. *Assuming all songs featured in an episode not released on an album yet will be in the future and that at least only the English version of this song belong on an album even though it was removed from the iTunes Store, this song, except for its English version, is the only one not on an album. *This is the only song from Winx Club in Concert that was not sung by Elisa Rosselli. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Aisha Category:Winx Club Category:Winx on Ice Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Songs Category:Cinélume Dub Category:Season 4 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Winx on Ice Songs Category:Winx Club in Concert Category:Games Songs